A sputtering apparatus using magnets (or a magnetron sputtering apparatus) is a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. In the magnetron sputtering apparatus, when a film is formed on a substrate, a magnetic field is generated between the substrate and a target due to magnets. At this time, the uniformity of the film may be impaired according to consumption of the target. Hence a need exists for methods and apparatuses for ensuring the uniformity of the film.